One Fine Day
by maryshine
Summary: Miller has a crush on Jane. Too bad her last name is Slattery. Does she feel the same way about him?


Disclaimer: I owe nothing! Not a thing. However, if someone wishes to use parts of this story (or the whole thing) for their own works, go for it!

* * *

 _Takes place six months after "A More Perfect Union."_

Eric Miller had no idea when or how it happened. It certainly wasn't like he asked for it and Lord knows he tried to deny it! Yet a few days ago, after seeing the beautiful brunette patiently read to Commander Chandler's children, Miller knew he couldn't deny it anymore.

Miller had fallen in love with the young Jane Casey.

It scared the shit out of him.

Not because Miller had never really been in love before (unless having a crush on Lady Gaga counted,) or that dating on the boat was a big no-no for the enlisted (of course Green and Foster had certainly broken that rule) no, it was worse then that.

"Move your ass, Miller! We need those boxes loaded, now!"

Miller almost jumped at the sound of his XO's gruff voice. Quickly resuming his duties, Miller continued placing the boxes into the boat and gave a quick glance to his XO.

Slattery's arms were crossed; eyes narrowed. It was almost like he knew that Miller had a crush on _his_ little girl. If that was the case, Miller couldn't blame the XO for being over protective, especially after all he had gone through the last five months.

After landing in St. Louis, the Nathan James had been given orders to help Canada with their infrastructure. While in the area, The XO had received a message from Jane. Miller had never seen Slattery so happy when he picked up the radio. Sadly, the expression changed when the XO arrived to see family.

His wife was holding hands with another man.

The remanding Slattery family had resided with a group of American citizens who escape to Canada. While they were a decent group of individuals, they didn't like or trust the American Government and were not to happy to see the Navy.

Both Christine and their younger daughter, Lacie, had refused to join Slattery on the Nathan James. They were too angry. Only Jane understood that her father, nor the American Government, were not to blame for Lucus's death. Perhaps the fact that Jane could see the truth despite what everyone else around her was saying, was one of the reasons Miller fell in love with her.

Since then, The Nathan James had moved to different parts of Canada to help restore the country. Despite given a few navy men to escort Jane back to America, she refused to leave her father. Miller smiled at the memory of Jane, yelling at her father in the mess hall. Obviously, no one on the ship had ever seen anyone yell at the XO...except the captain, of course. Having a seventeen year old telling the XO off was quiet entertaining for the rest of the sailors who were eating some stale mac and cheese at the time.

"I told you before, Dad, I'm not leaving!" Jane had screamed. Another reason Miller fell for Jane; her stubbornness.

"Let's talk about this later," The XO huffed, grabbing his daughter and pulling her out of the room.

"At least here you can make sure I'm safe!" Jane added as they left the room.

It was most likely that statement which convinced Slattery to allow Jane to remain on The Nathan James. There were no group of Immunes or Russians after them. Slattery could keep a close eye on his daughter on the ship. Besides, America wasn't completely safe at the moment.

Miller sighed heavily as the last box was loaded into the motor boat. He took another look at the XO.

Slattery still had his 'I'm-watching-you,' expression on his face. "Miller! Up here, now!" The XO barked.

Miller gulped as approached his Commander on the upper deck.

 _Dear God, HE KNOWS!_ Miller's hands started to shake. _Get a grip, Miller!_ He yelled to himself. _How can the XO know if you have a crush on Jane? More importantly, so what? There is no law that you aren't allowed to have strong romantic feelings for someone as long as you don't act on them! Besides, Jane doesn't feel the same way about you._ That last thought made Miller's heart sank. Yes, Miller and Jane talked often but Jane's eyes didn't light up for Miller they way they did for Wolf.

Wolf had been teaching Jane some martial arts, and probably some other stuff. Miller wondered how much the XO knew about _that_ relationship.

The XO grunted as Miller approached him.

"Miller, I need you to go with Cruz to escort Jane and O'Brian to the power plant at Niagara Falls. There are some gitches and the Canadians are low on engineers."

While she hadn't formally enlisted with the Navy, Jane had proven herself to be a capable engineer and had helped Lt. Garnett get the Nathan James up and running.

"Yes, Sir!" Miller replied, turing around to go back down the stairs. While he felt relieved he also felt dread. How on earth was he going to be able to keep an eye on Jane without drooling?

* * *

"Sadly, my father will not let you accompany me to the falls," Jane Slattery said in a mock whiney voice down below the deck. "However, he seems to be more than fine with Miller going with us instead."

Wolf smiled and put his hand over his heart, like he was having a heart attack. "What ever will we do?"

Jane had to put her hand to her mouth, so no one would notice her giggling. They still had to keep up appearances after all.

Cruz and O'Brian came in with their bags in tow.

"He has no idea, does he?" Cruz asked, his grin as wide as his face.

"Which sailor are you referring to, mate? Your XO or Miller?"

"Both," O'Brian answered for his friend, hosting his bag from one shoulder to the other.

"I doubt either has a clue," replied Jane, happily. Thankfully, Jane had proven herself to be quiet the actress around her detective-father. Otherwise, there would be no way the XO would have allowed Miller to go with her to the falls.

"And don't even think of teasing poor Eric when we come back," the sassy brunette added, waving her finger at the two men like she was one of the nuns at her school. Cruz and O'Brain started to snicker.

Wolf tapped Jane on the shoulder, causing her to turn. "And don't _you_ forget to be easy on our young Eric Miller," Wolf said. He lean down and whispered: "Remember, despite being two years older than you, he is probably very inexperience at the art of love making."

Jane pushed Wolf away playfully. "Lucky for him, it just happens to be a subject I aced in."

Cruz whistled while Jane role her eyes.

"Come on you two," she sighed, grabbing her bag. "Let's pick up Miller."


End file.
